elswordfandomcom-20200223-history
Aisha: Dark Mage
The Dark Mage is a close range magic user that relies in the power of darkness to deal very high magic damage. With her increased intelligence and magic, the Dark Mage has the ability to cause an enormous amount of damage and wipe out an enemy right off the map. Because so much of her life is devoted to learning and researching magic, she has become more powerful than anyone ever expected. A dark mage has highly strategic skills that can be a real benefit to her party. Dark Magician is one of the two 2nd jobs to choose for Aisha. When you reach level 15, and after you finish the Dark Mage Mission Boosts *Enhanced magical damage *Enhanced darkness spells *Ability to absorb mana from the enemy *Additional summoning skills How to be Dark Magician (different from Eu version) 1-Get a B rank or higher at Map 6 on Hard mode (**). 2-Collect 18 item drops from Bats in Map 2 and Collect 1 blue elixer. (can be bought at alchemist for 1k) 3-Clear Map 3 on Hard mode (**) taking 20 or less hits.4-Speak to Hoffman (guy in center of town) Dark Mage gains 3 combos (or rather lengthenings of Aisha's original combos) in addition to Aisha's original combos: parts of the combos are in bold 1st: X X (X + ^) Y''': After sending the enemy(ies) flying she will put her hand up (diagonally) and summon a similiar energy ball like attack as in her Y Y (Y+^) and X X (X+>). If the opponent is thrown in the air, the the Y part will juggle the enemies back into the air, thus making most of the hits not hit. I personally found it at best "good for fun". 2nd: >> Y X '''Y: After dash, upper swing (no knock up), downward swing from teleport comes an upper swing that throws monster in the air. It's really nice because you can catch them with your X attack. Good for starting up and attack. 3rd: X X (X+<): Probbably the only combo of Dark Mage that has serious impact on her dungeoning abilities. After the fireballs, she creates a dark-orb-like thingy that hits monsters several times, while moving backwards at the same time. You can easily walk up to the monster again and start the combo again (without even loosing combo count) and it does really good damage, plus, if all hits connect, you will gain MP instead of losing. Sometimes the orb will knock monster out of its hit range (rarely). It is her new, best dungeon combo. Skills: First streak to have allocated at least 40 SP: Hellstone lv5,120MP,Cooldown: 5sec Sends a big stone spinning towards your opponents, it moves forward about 4 steps and is about 1,5 your height. Not much stronger than Chain Fireball, it deals somewhat higher damage (well, considerably if all hits connect when using against a boss). I personally am not too fond of it but I've heard people call it an amazing boss killer skill. Second streak to have allocated at least 45 SP: Resonance of Body and Spirit Lv5: Raises your Magic Attack by 1% of your Physical Attack pro skill level. Pre-requirment for Magical Adrelanine. Advanced Strength Training Lv5: Raises your Physical attack by 30 pro skill level. Third streak to have allocated at least 50 SP: Dark Cloud lv5,200MP,Cooldown: 10sec Summons a rather huge green cloud around you, it's a bit less than twice as high as you and roughly 3 times your height in wideness. At mastery it deals 306% damage per hit of your Magic Attack on the monsters around you over time. It will also cause Poison for 10 secs. The damage is quite huge if all hits hit, however there is nothing, expect you, that holds them within the cloud so it can be a hassle to use it but I still think it's a strong skill due to its large range. 'Character Development ' 'Void Princess '